


It Starts With a Spilled Cup of Tea

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Daniela Dimitrescu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Dimitrescu - Freeform, Resident Evil - Freeform, ResidentEvil, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: “Don’t you like bl-blood,” I smiled and hiccuped through my tears.“Yes but not from you. God you’re too pure for this world little one.”“Have a taste,” if you really care, let me do it and then you can take my arm,” I challenged her. I admit I was getting a little risky testing the waters.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!: Self harm/attempted suicide/mentions of assault.  
> DO NOT read this if you are easily triggered.

I ventured up to the cold stone steps, bags in hand. It was my first day working at the infamous Dimitrescu castle and I was frightened out of my mind. I summoned all of my courage and knocked on the door. I had to pay my families debts back and they thought sending me here would be the perfect idea.

"You must be the newest maid, I’m Daniela,”she scoffed.

“Yeah,” I squeaked out nervously. She didn’t bother to ask for my name, but I liked it that way. Head down and not being recognized. I liked her for that. I went so many years being in the background that I was used to it, I liked it and it brought comfort upon me.

“Anyways come with me I will show you to your room and then you will get ready for mother. No funny business, you little humans are annoying and mother does not like to be kept waiting for her afternoon tea.”

The room was absolutely lovely with enormous windows and white and gold walls. This was so much fancier and more proper than what I was used to. I started to doubt the rumors here, about the matriarch and her daughters being supernatural. I mean the only thing that caught my eye was when Daniela referred to me as “little human." Though she was 6’5 to be exact. I swiftly changed into the white dress with a black maids apron. I was very insecure about my body so thank goodness it covered my arms and legs. Years and years of utter pain and my body showed it. Daniela knocked on my door once again.

“Come now don’t be slow.” I could tell she wasn’t very fond of my presence.

“Ah there you are, finally our new maid. What is your name dear?”

“Lily,” I spoke quietly.

“Astonishing, The name is Lady Dimitrescu” she murmured.

“Now be a dear and go and get the tea over there.”

I brought the tea but I guess Daniela decided to poke around with me, so she tripped me and I fell with the tea pot. A red substance oozing out.

“DANIELA!” The lady screamed. I flinched and she took note of it.

“You leave at once and apologize to Maid Lily.”

“Sorry,” she rolled her eyes.

I sat there in shock instantly recognizing the familiar substance. B-blood? Couldn’t be. I wasn’t scared of it. But I didn’t detest the fact. I felt numb and the out of body experience started washing over me as I started to shake. 

“S-so mu-much bl-“

“Blood, little mouse?”

Hot tears streamed down my face one by one.

“Now you know our secret little one.” She pulled my chin to her and our eyes connected. But when I wasn’t responding to the Lady’s words, I saw fear. But also sympathy flash before Lady Dimitrescu’s eye’s. Was she capable of sympathy?

“I think you’re in shock Lily, it’s alright this has happened to other maids before. I expect this coming from fragile little, humans like yourself.”

She helped me stand as we walked towards the foyer and into my room. 

“I’m just going to remove your shirt little one, is that alright?” She said this as more of a statement than a question. I knew there was no going back. Frankly, I was absolutely terrified.

I didn’t answer because I couldn’t process what was happening until I let out a blood curdling scream and backed into the wall almost hitting my head.

“I got you Lily, I have you, don’t fret.” Why is she being so gentle with me?

“You can remove it miss but I’m ashamed of what’s under. I-“

“Nothing to be ashamed about Lily. I am a mother I have seen everything."

Scars everywhere. Words carved out. I bet she didn’t see this coming. Initials carved and the Lady tried to hide her horror. While she was usually the one doing the torturing she couldn’t imagine what happened to Lily. She felt a special pull towards this young lady. She embraced her and Lily stayed stiff in her arms. After about two minutes of staying stiff she melted to jello in the strong women’s hands.

“You are beautiful. But, answer me little mouse. Did you, did you inflict this upon yourself?”

I buried my head in her chest.

“Look at me, come back to me” she whispered softly. She coaxed me out of my episode of some sort of realization.

“Yes madame. I have done this to myself.”

I went over to my bag and pulled a sharp but small blade out of it and held it up to my wrist. 

“NO, no need for that child!”

“Don’t you like bl-blood,” I smiled and hiccuped through my tears.

“Yes but not from you. God you’re too pure for this world little one.”

“Have a taste,” if you really care, let me do it and then you can take my arm,” I challenged her. I admit I was getting a little risky testing the waters.

“No, no I would never do that. Let you hurt yourself. You are in my care working for me. Nothing like that will happen.” Even though Alcina's eyes glowed with hunger, she swiftly grabbed the blade and stuffed it in the pocket of her dress as Lily shrunk to the floor.

“None of this,” she cooed,”none of this.” She brushed the hair off my face as she held me until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months were quiet after that night. Wow, I left quite the impression on the first day.

I was dusting the library when I overheard Daniela and her sisters talking about me. 

“Lily’s a little brat tempting mother with her blood.” Daniela scoffed.

Arabella tried to argue that Lily was just going through something, she was the softer of the sisters while Elizabeth took Daniela’s side.

I say we suck her bone dry, Daniela laughed. After dinner when mother’s not here. She smells delicious."

“Thats not a good idea, Daniela,” Arabella reasoned.

“You like the little human, don’t you?” 

"N-no, of course I don’t she’s human.” Arabella looked at her feet with sweaty palms.

“Well good then you’ll have no problem feasting on her later.”

Arabella stared at her sister with the intensity of a man dangling off a cliff with one hand holding on for support. She was the odd one out of all her sisters and knew how much of a jerk Daniela and Elizabeth could be. She spent her time talking with Lily while she was cleaning. She talked about normal things she never got to experience like high school, dating, clothes, music. She grew fond of the girl which was not normal.

Lily overheard the whole conversation and took initiative because she did not want others ending her life. She never had control and this was the only thing she could control.

She headed straight to her room and went out on her balcony, thinking about jumping. But no, she wanted to die by the one thing that was the root of all her problems. She took a pair of scissors from the kitchen and dashed up the stairs. Her head was in so many other places not even thinking.

Lady Dimitrescu caught Lily running and called Arabella, because she knew they were close.

Why should I stay alive she thought to herself. I mean the sisters will torment me for the rest of my days.

She sat on the edge of her balcony one foot in, one foot on the outside.

“LILY!” Arabella frantically called standing with her mom.

I refused to look up.

“Her heart beat is absolutely frantic,” Alcina whispered to Arabella.

“Yeah I know I hear it too.”

Lily looked from the younger woman to the older woman.

“I'm so sorry, I am so sorry,” she cried.

“Don’t be sorry,” Arabella called. “Just don’t do it I swear to god Lily. You’re the only friend I've ever had. No one else wants to come near me!”

“If you were my friend you’d let me do this in peace,” Lily cried.

“I can’t let you do tha-“

“We can't let you do that,” Lady Dimitrescu interjected.

“Why no one cares about me. My own family fucking sent me here. I mean it wasn’t much better than there. Arabella remember when I told you about the kids at my old school?” My voice was becoming more shaky by the second.

“Y-yeah?”

“They bullied me. You wouldn’t of liked high school. The first boy I ever liked tried to brutally assault me.”

Alcina and Arabella were taken aback.

“Sweet girl if you step down from the ledge and drop the scissors I will make sure no one can ever hurt you again.” Her eyes glowing golden with fear and determination. Alcina reached out for the poor girls hand.

“No more sweet girl, no more.”

“Oh god I’m so happy nothing happened!” Arabella cheered.

Lady Dimitrescu carried the girl to her room.

“Arabella just leave us to it you can speak to her later.”

“Okay.”

All of the sudden Lily shot up from the large bed and started heaving.

“Calm down little love, calm down.” Alcina lulled her into her arms.

“I just need-need s-someone to take the pain away.”

“I've got you, I will take it away.”

Lily drifted off to sleep in Alcina Dimitrescu’s strong arms.


End file.
